


Shot in the Dark

by some_fantastic



Series: song meme [12]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_fantastic/pseuds/some_fantastic
Summary: I can fix a broken bone, but not a broken heart





	Shot in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> For archiving purposes. Originally posted on tumblr.

Mike had a habit of showing up to Harvey’s apartment uninvited. The situation changed from time to time, but the fact remained that he always managed to show up at the most inopportune times. Like now. Harvey had just gotten out of the shower when he heard a knock on the door. Normally he would have ignored it, but he heard a voice yelling at him. So he sighed, wrapped his towel around his waist, and headed for the door.

“I keep telling you, Mike, you don’t come over unless it’s an emergency.” The younger man started talking immediately, and Harvey caught the smell of alcohol on his breath. Great, the kid was drunk. Just his luck. Harvey sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He was starting to wish he had gotten dressed before he had opened the door.

“Slow down, Mike. What happened?” Mike immediately launched into a story about some girl who had dumped him, complete with wild hand gestures and what Mike claimed were direct quotes from said girl. Harvey doubted their legitimacy, but he knew Mike wouldn’t listen to reason at this juncture.

“And that’s why I’m here. You’ve gotta fix things, Harvey. You always fix things.” Goddammit. Harvey sighed and stepped back, allowing Mike into his apartment. He was expecting a long night of babysitting his associate until Mike passed out. What he wasn’t expecting (though he never objected to it when it did happen) was for Mike to jump him.

The next hour or so passed as it usually did when Mike had a crisis and needed help. Harvey didn’t know how he’d become the magical fix-all guy, but Mike seemed to be stuck on the idea. As they curled up together in Harvey’s bed, he knew that things could keep going on like this. Somebody at work would eventually find out. Something bad would happen. He wasn’t even sure that he liked Mike.

“We can’t keep doing this,” Harvey said, idly playing with some of Mike’s hair. Mike waved off his comment, shaking his head.

“Last time. I promise.” Mike patted Harvey’s head, a goofy smile on his face. Despite himself, Harvey returned it. He knew it wouldn’t be the last time. He didn’t even know why Mike kept coming to him with personal problems. But dammit if he didn’t enjoy it when Mike did.


End file.
